Tamila Romeno
Interviewing Officer's Report Candidate's Name: Tamila Romeno Interviewer's Name: Joseph Peterson Candidate's Homeworld: Tomin Kora (Native) When candidate Romeno first presented herself, she came across as rude, vulgar, obtuse and perhaps even mildly retarded. This, naturally, I was expecting from someone born on Tomin Kora's lower levels and in the seat of power of the Syndicate. However, upon further consideration and involvement with Candidate Romeno, I noticed that she seems to naturally put up a misleading front. A rather unexpected surprise came when I noticed she could read and write, and even demonstrated some understanding of more complex physics. This could be expected to someone who has just finished a trainee-ship in demolitions and the handling of explosives. After winning over her trust, I found that she was somewhat clued up on what was being asked, despite not showing full situation awareness at times. Blood tests are also normal to what is to expected from a native born Tomin Koran, including trace amounts of various drugs. There is a raised level of antibodies in her system due to the polluted environment she grew up in, dubbing her suitable for work in isolated areas where sickness to common illnesses are common place. The Candidate also noted that she felt comfortable bending the truth when dealing with those outside of the Syndicate. Interviewing Officer's Report 2 Candidate's Name: Tamila Romeno Interviewer's Name: Zejla Behakilia Candidate's Homeworld: Tomin Kora (Native) After following Miss Romeno's career for the past few years, I called her in for an interview. While she mightn't be able to work in the offices, due to her manner, I do however feel that she's capable of taking on more dangerous operations that we normally wouldn't hand out to contemporary mercenaries. Referring to contract #19331131, taken on behalf of Degil's Raiders, and her ability to use disguises and copy voices, as documented in transcripts #19331131-9443 and her infiltration of the target area, complete with a time demolition of all gates and doors that lead to the objectives. She performed above and beyond duty, despite the chances of capture and execution. As with Joseph Peterson's first interview, she did come across as mildly retarded. However, she seemed to study the room intently, and even pointed out cracks. After she went unresponsive and falling asleep, she did manage to tell me to 'go and sodomize a scummer' in my own voice. With her track record, despite her mannerisms, I recommend that Operative level jobs become open to this candidate. Rumors With nearly no information being available on the woman's past, rumors have appeared in place of the cold hard facts. Those familiar with Tomin Kora in the 4000-4009 period might have heard some of these. 1.) Some say that she's actually the D-Grade porn star, Trissa Hotbuns. 2.) She's really the infamous Sivadian Corrective Services guard, turned professional bounty hunter, Silver Diago. 3.) She's not only just a Gray Syndicate Operative, but was created to be one. 4.) She's really a Phyrrian 'skin-job', designed to strike when needed while not revealing her true identity. 5.) That she is related to Colin Neidermeyer somewhere down the line. 6.) Or that she's actually the daughter of Mr. Gray. 7.) She is capable of taking out an enforced structure or armored vehicle, by herself, from unexpected angles. Facts Where there are rumors, there are also truths and half-truths mixed in. Some of the facts are: 1.) She doesn't exist in any capacity or form, with no data relating to her on any planet. 2.) She is extremely capable of handling high powered devices, and appears more than comfortable around them. Current Events Tamila appears to be a freelance operative, who appears to still closely follows the Gray Syndicate's charters and conditions. News on Comorro also suggests that she is considering making a hybrid between the two Tomin Koran sports; Marketball and shockball. Logs The Heart Of A Scoundrel If It Smells Like A Rat Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters category:OtherSpace Characters category:OtherSpace: Millennium Humans category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica